Forum:Block Clone gunner commander jedi
01:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *I'll think about it, but in the meantime, what's the English Premier League. 01:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) **Football (soccer) I'm the third generation of Football fans. My dad and his friend saved the stadium his team played for. -- 01:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ***Okay, thanks 01:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ****Oh, and is wating a typo of wa''n''ting or wa''i''ting or something else :P 01:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *****It was wat''ch''ing. My keyboard sucks. -- 01:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ******"Just like CGCJ"? sigh.... *******Im sorry but crazed penguin this is stupid i never called anyone any of that. ********(yuk, forum formatting's been messed up ;( ) source for the second accusation. As for the rest, I don't know. 09:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *Added a don't block section 01:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * I really don't know about this whole "block by popular vote" system, but I can see the reasons why people want this user blocked. Thing is, he hasn't done a lot wrong on this wiki (that I can see- automatic RV's of IPs are one thing that stands out though), and since it's for a block on this wiki, it's the edits on Bricki we should be looking at. 04:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) **We did so here... 18:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Neutral - I'm kind of leaning toward Nighthawk leader's statement.... I'm going to stay neutral in this forum. 06:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Neutral - :/ Dunno. FB100Z • talk • 07:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * You all bemuse me - CJC 11:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) **lol I agree Prisinorzero * Neutral - While all this is true, and he's done things even worse, I don't feel right demanding that he be blocked (it could just be me). @CGCJ - I've seen you say a lot of it. @NHL - Yeah, I think you would decide to block him on how good the reasons are. His edits aren't bad, it's more that he just has caused problems. He has also been swearing at me nearly regularly, and he reverts tons and tons of good edits. (mainly from people he's mad at, and people who don't have an account). Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) * BLOCK He is a trouble maker and a nusince to the wiki. He swears at me lots of times, calles my customs "S***", and he called me a "******g retarded american" (He said the curse words without the astericks). 14:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * BLOCK He asks for personal info and bans if you don't give it to him, blocks for no reason, and swears the heck out of chat. -MassiveSoda 14:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Note - On an aside, CGCJ actually edits >_>. Anyway, can we have some evidences or something. (This may as well be taken as an oppose) - CJC 15:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Strong Not Blocking This may be extremely biased but I think its mental how you all want to ban him for just basically for being a jerk, he has contributed greatly to the wiki with more edits than most people, I think if you vote just because you dislike him you could be making a big mistake as he uploads most of the new set pics. Prisinorzero * NOT BLOCK - Personally, I have not seen him do any of the things blamed on him, but from what I've seen of him he's a good editor, just needs to polish his social skills. 20:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *'Question/Comment' How long would he be blocked for? 22:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ** For aslong as the admins decide but i would say a month or two 22:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *** I'd say two weeks, max 22:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Comment - This is your friendly neighborhood FB100Z, here to remind you that blocks are not punitive. Most of the reasons I'm seeing here are "He insulted me, so he deserves to be blocked." No. We block if he's being disruptive and refuses to stop, and that may be the case (or not). FB100Z • talk • 00:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **I recall seeing anything since Henry's blog came up, he's even stopped undoing helpful edits from new users and IPs, unless they really ought to be undone. 00:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ***If that's the case, then this block is not worth pursuing. FB100Z • talk • 00:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose for now at least. I think he knows he's being watched very closely, and what he does on other wikis really isn't any of our business. 00:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Per NhL, FB100Z, and my last comment. 00:46, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Per NHL [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 07:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oppose'''He edits and other wikis do'nt really count --Brick bobby 08:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * '''Neutral -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 10:31, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Comment - I don't exactly know if this is true or not CGCJ and Crazed Penguin, but since the very beginning I've noticed you two have always been fighting on Brickipedia and other wikis. This has to stop, my advice is to have as little contact as possible with eachother, or even none at all, and give CGCJ at least one more chance. I know certainly one of you two are lying, knowing from my past experiences. My main message is just keep away from eachother! 11:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Neutral- I'm defientely not picking sides! 11:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **You said tho give him another chance but your neutral? 16:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **I'm only neutral because I don't know who to trust. 01:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' - I get the feeling that CGCJ is purposely doing things on other wikis that many editors here are also on, so that everyone will know he's doing those things, yet none of them are done here, so a lot of people say they can't block him because he's not doing the stuff here. (Make sense? :P) Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) * Oppose Although I have been in chat when he goes off I don't know anyone that can find such great images that I could never find. 15:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose Do not ban clone gunner, he has done nothing wrong. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 17:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) * Request for closure - We have reached a consensus. Discussion is still active, but I don't think continuing it will help CGCJ or anyone else. FB100Z • talk • 00:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *: Per above. I think we have a consensus of "don't block" . 00:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) * BLOCK, He banned me from chat for saying "WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!" without warning he was gonna ban me. -Kingpinn2 Even though I want him blocked, he won't be cause he has a couple influantle allies around the wiki. The only way he could he blocked is if an admin would step up and say something (which won't happen). 03:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :"Influantle allies?" It's the work of the cabal! Raaawwrrrr! We r teh cabal! FB100Z • talk • 05:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought only us admins were allowed to be a cabal :( - CJC 10:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Your over estimating the influence of people, and I count at least 4 admins who have said something here, they have just all been against blocking him. - CJC 10:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) }} Category:Forum archive